westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briarripple
Description Briarripple is a dark gray she-cat with black around her dark blue eyes. Extra Story "Today," began Oakshine, settling down with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws, "is a day for a story." I was surprised. He hadn’t told a story for a long time, and why he would choose now of all times, I didn’t know. But I sat down too, tucked my paws underneath me, and pushed away any annoying thoughts to give my mentor my full attention. "Now, before I begin," he said, "why do medicine cats learn tales of the past as part of their training?" "I don’t know," I shrugged truthfully. I had never understood that aspect of my training. "You know of ThunderClan, don’t you?” he said. I nodded. "It’s the clan where Bramblestar, Moss-shadow’s father, came from. Far away from here. They have medicine cats, too, but stories were never part of their training." He paused, and sighed. "I wish I didn’t have to tell you all of this at once, Briarripple." He shook his head. "But I must. I suppose it’s the only way." "Now, once there was a cat who loved his daughter more than anything else. He would do anything for her—even if it meant leaving his home and starting a new clan. And that’s what he did. He gathered rouges and loners and started a new clan. However, some cats were unhappy with the lack of order and rules. The rebellion began small, but it rapidly grew. Then came what we now call the Severance." The sorrow was visible in Oakshine’s eyes. "Those who wished to stay in BrambleClan stayed, while the cats of the rebellion left, following their new leader, Firewing. Families were ripped apart, the strongest of friendships disintegrated in seconds, kits split from their parents, all due to this terrible Severance." "Honeywing, yes, Honeywing, the very same one who leads FallenClan," he said as I stared at him, shocked, “was split from her mate, Ivyheart. And then, the BrambleClan's leader’s daughter, the one all of this was for, went missing. No one in BrambleClan ever saw her again. She left to a different clan, one hidden below the ground, where she reunited with her mentor." Suddenly I realized. The daughter was Moss-shadow. "It’s Moss-shadow, isn’t it? Bramblestar’s lost daughter?" Oakshine nodded. "Yes. Now let me go on." He took a breath. "Now, the new FireClan warriors were hopeful that life would be better in their new clan. However, Firewing, then Firestar, was a cruel and merciless leader. Disobedience was punishable by death. And that’s where you come in." I perked my ears and sat up a little straighter. "You spent only a small part of your life there, but I’m guessing you remember it well," he said, and I nodded. I do remember it. I remember our adoptive parents, Hawkfeather and Ryeheart, I remember a flame colored cat with beautiful spots under her eyes, though she wasn’t very kind to us, and I remember especially what caused Honeywing to finally take us away. It was Gorsetail’s death. I still shudder when I think of it, even though it was a long, long time ago. "Many cats died in that camp, and many more will if Firestar is not stopped. The same goes for BrambleClan—it will continue to be a chaotic, unorganized clan if something is not changed." Oakshine sighed. "So... so that’s it?" I said, confused. My mentor nodded. "That’s it, Briarripple. This isn’t a story to tell kits before they fall asleep. This is our history, and it is still being created. This story never ends." Suddenly I knew what it meant; why this is so important for medicine cats to learn. "We learn stories of the past, and as we retell them, we highlight the mistakes, point out the wrong choices, learn from our flaws." "Yes," said Briarripple simply. Her mentor didn’t need to explain it any further. We are the ones who can make the right decisions. We are the ones who can change the future. We are the ones who can learn from our mistakes and move onward as a better cat. It’s so much more than just telling a story. Gallery Briarripple.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars Briarripple PIT.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Falling Stars, Progeny in Tickets |} Am I (Briarripple) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:She-cats Category:FallenClan cats